The Old Spanish Mission
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Sam goes out with his friends and ends up finding trouble of a supernatural variety. Warning: Spanking


"Hey, Winchester," Marcus yelled.

Sam smiled and watched as Marcus walked towards him through the sun soaked quad. They had been living in California for over a month now and Sam loved it. He was so going to move back here the minute he turned eighteen, there was nothing like the Pacific Coast.

"What's up?"

"We're heading down to the Old Spanish Mission tonight. Wanna come?"

"What's at the Spanish Mission?" Sam asked.

"It's supposed to be haunted by some old nuns or something. We usually just have a few beers and dare each other to go in."

"I'll pass."

"Come on Jasmine's going to be there. She really wants you to come."

"What time?"

"Nine."

Sam nodded his head yes and at the same time a pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. His curfew was ten and his dad told him to stay away from the Spanish Mission before he left on his hunt. Well, Dad was out of town and Dean had a date. Dean did this stuff all of the time. Sure Dean got caught sometimes, but Sam knew he was smarter than his brother. So there was no way he was going to get caught.

Sam decided to make dinner to butter Dean up. Thinking it would be best, if he asked Dean if he could go out past curfew, because if Dean came home early he wouldn't worry about him. Dean usually let him stay out past curfew if it was on the weekend if he knew where Sam was going to be and if John was out of town, so Sam felt Dean would let him go.

"You made dinner? What do you want?" Dean teased as he walked into the kitchen smiling brightly.

"Some of my friends want to go to a movie tonight and I want to go too."

"What are you seeing and what time are you going to be home?" Dean asked going into big brother mode.

"The Rock, the new one with Nickolas Cage. I should be home a little after midnight."

"You better answer you're phone if I call and make sure your home and in bed by 0100, got it?"

"I will. Thanks, Dean."

** O**

Sam walked down the beach and saw the bonfire blazing with the Old Spanish Mission looming in the background. He picked up a beer and drained it quickly to calm his nerves. He hoped he would get his first kiss tonight. Jasmine was beyond hot, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and as Dean would say, she had a rocking body.

Jasmine sat down next to him and took his hand. The group drank and laughed for over five hours. Sam knew it was way past Dean's curfew but he could care less. Jasmine was getting drunker and drunker, to be honest so was Sam. He knew sooner or later he was going to get that kiss and maybe if she was drunk she wouldn't notice that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Winchester, you brave enough to go in with us?" Marcus asked getting up and taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Sure am. Jasmine, are you coming?" Sam asked standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. Jasmine leaned in and kissed him deeply before taking his hand and walking towards the Old Spanish Mission. Sam was happy it was dark and everyone couldn't see the goofy look that he knew was on his face. That kiss was great and he hoped he would get a few more before the end of the night.

The minute they were inside, the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood straight up. Could this be the real deal? No, his dad would have taken care of any issues before he left. They walked further into the building and Marcus handed everyone a spray can.

'This is so not good. Destruction of private property is sure not keeping a low profile,' Sam thought.

The kids started filling the walls with graffiti. It looked like they'd been there before, so beside the whole destruction of private property, it should be ok. Sam took the top off of the spray can and was just about to push the nozzle when he felt the rush of the ghost. The doors slammed, trapping the nine screaming teenagers along with Sam inside of the mission.

"What was that?" one of the kids screamed.

"Just the wind," Sam said trying to calm everyone down, but decided to play it safe and grabbed a handful of salt from the bag his dad required him to keep in his backpack at all time. "We should get out of here."

The kids started to follow Sam when the ghost appeared.

'Shit.'

Sam threw the salt making the ghost disappear.

"Get together," Sam ordered and poured a ring around them once they were situated.

"How are we going to get out of here?" One of the girls said tears along with mascara running down her face.

"It'll be ok," Sam said calmly and took out his phone. He decided quickly to call Dean and hoped like hell his brother wouldn't fill his dad in on this late night adventure

"Where in the hell are you?" was Dean's angry reply when he answered the phone.

"The Old Spanish Mission, we're trapped inside by an angry sprit," Sam said his voice shaking with fear.

"Tell me you have salt."

"I already poured a ring of salt around us."

"How many kids are with you?" Dean said. Sam heard the Dean starting up the Impala.

"Nine."

"Ok, hold tight. I'll be there in five."

"Alright."

For five agonizing minutes the teenagers stood inside the circle. The ghost appeared, they would scream, and Sam would throw more salt at it making it disappear. Sam didn't know if he should be relieved when the door was busted in and he saw his brother. To say that Dean Winchester looked pissed would have been an understatement.

Dean walked over to the kids threw a gun at Sam and said,

"Stay behind in between us, don't runaway no matter what you see or here. Do you understand me?"

The yes, sirs were quickly heard from every voice in the room. As they walked out both Dean and Sam shot the spirit at least three times, Dean noticed that Sam missed twice before actually hitting his target. That meant either the boy was scared or he'd been drinking. Dean's bet was on the later.

The minute they were all safely out Dean grabbed Sam and landed five extremely hard swats before he turned his attention to the nine teenagers standing in shock.

"Was that really a ghost?" David Sampson asked.

"No, you were overcome by paint fumes," Dean said quickly before adding, "You have two choices. Use my phone and call your parents or I call the police."

Sam sat on the ground the alcohol catching up to him and watched as his friends parents picked them up, dreading the minute when he was left alone with his extremely angry older brother. Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean was this angry.

"You better have one hell of an explanation for lying to me about where you were going tonight."

Sam just shook his head.

"Get your ass in the car, now and I would relish the ability to sit down if I were you," Dean growled sounding too much like their father for Sam.

The drive back to the house was full of uncomfortable silence. Sam could feel the anger pulsating off his brother. This was going to be bad. They pulled up to the house and Dean looked at his brother. Sam knew better than to get out of the car without permission, but he really wanted to get out.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Five or six beers. I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said honestly looking down.

"I don't want to hear it, Sammy. Get in the shower and ready for bed, then find yourself a corner."

"Come on, Dean. I'm sorry."

"You'll be even sorrier in a few minutes and when Dad gets home."

Sam nodded and walked into the house with his head down. Sam barely made it up the stairs when the wave of nausea took over. He sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Sam took a shower and brushed his teeth before leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom. As he walked downstairs to get in the corner, Sam's heart fell when he heard the one sided conversation knowing exactly who his brother was talking to and what that meant.

"Yes sir, he lied to me…he said he had five or six beer, I'm betting more…oh trust me I am…I'll let him know…Sucks to be him…See ya in a few days…I'll have him call you tomorrow when he's sober…Love ya too."

"Is he mad?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?"

"Dean, I'm really sorry."

"Get your ass in the corner and you're staying there until I know for a fact that you're no longer drunk."

"I just threw up so I'm not drunk anymore."

"Just stand there and shut up," Dean said.

Sam headed to the corner, tears falling down his cheeks. He hated when Dean was mad at him and he hated waiting for a spanking.

Dean watched his brother crying in the corner. He had never been so afraid in his life as he was walking into the haunted Mission and seeing his little brother surrounded by nine screaming teenagers with just a circle of salt protecting him was even worse. Sammy was his responsibility and his little brother played him to the point where Dean had no idea where he was or the danger that he was in.

"Come here, Samuel," Dean said.

As much as Sam hated it when Dean called him Sammy, being called Samuel was ten times worse. He wondered if Dean would ask him why or if he would just start spanking.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" Dean snapped.

"Guess what Dean? I got my first kiss tonight," Sam said excitedly hoping to shock his brother out of spanking him. He knew the spanking he was going to get from his father was going to be more than enough.

Dean tried to look mad, but had to smile at the thirteen year old.

"So this was about at girl?"

"She's beautiful and a great kisser."

"Why did you lie to me?" Dean asked, sounding hurt.

"Dad told us to stay away from that place and I thought you would tease me about Jasmine."

"She's the one with the glasses, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"She's hot for a shrimp."

"So you're not mad?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No Sammy I'm not mad. I'm pissed! You could have died! Dad told you to stay away from there for a reason. Do you know how scared I was driving out there? I didn't know if you were killed by the spirit or if you were hurt. Then I get there and throw you a gun and you miss more than once because you're drunk on your ass."

"Dean, I didn't know there was an angry spirit. Dad usually takes care of things in the town we live in before he leaves," Sam said trying not to whine. Listening to Dean's rant made it seemed like his older brother was going to spank him.

"He didn't have time. He was called in on that demon possession thing before he got a chance. He told you to stay away, so that should've been enough. You knew enough not to ask me if you could go there."

"You would have said no and I would've looked like a little kid. Dean, you've done stupid things because of a girl. I thought you would understand."

"I do understand, Sammy and that's why I'm letting Dad handle most of your punishment."

"Most?" Sam squeaked, he so didn't want his brother to spank him.

"Oh, I'm beating your ass for lying to me. Dad's taking care of the disobeying order. He wanted me to let you know the paddle is coming into play and that you are grounded until further notice."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just wanted to go out with Jasmine."

"Come on, Sammy let's get this over with."

Sam walked over to his brother thinking about how much this was going to suck. Dean pulled his little brother over his knee and tilted him forward. Sam yelped as the first of ten blazing swats attacked his sit spots and was shocked when Dean helped him back on his feet. Sam had tears running down his cheeks, but it was nothing like he thought it was going to be. Sam looked at his brother with the question written across his features.

"What's the penalty for lying in our house?"

"Ten swats."

"There you go. So tell me Sammy, how was it?"

Sam got a silly smile on his face before saying,

"Kinda weird, but good. She had peach lip gloss on and I could taste it along with the beer."

"Tongue or no tongue?"

"Dean," Sam whined.

"No tongue. Too young," Dean teased.

"Well, if it wasn't for the stupid ghost maybe it…" Sam stopped seeing the dark clouds in his brother's eyes and knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say right then.

"Alright, Romeo time for bed. You need your rest to face Dad," Dean said giving his brother a one armed hug.

The minute Dean moved Sam noticed the brush sitting there. Sam cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Before the first kiss thing, I was planning on blistering your ass good for making me worry like that. But I'd be a hypocrite if I ruined the night of a guy who just had his first kiss," Dean said smiling.

** O**

John walked into the house and was happy to see Sam standing in the corner. He walked into the kitchen and started talking to Dean about the hunt and told him that they needed to move again.

"NO!" Sam said from the corner.

"Samuel," John warned.

"Dad, listen please," Sam begged.

"Samuel, we'll take about it after your punishment. Now stand there and be quiet unless you want a warm up," John said.

"Dad…OW…OW."

"That was your last warning, Samuel. We will talk about this later," John said walking back into the kitchen turning his attention back on his eldest, "Anyway, we're heading to Mississippi"

"Dad!" Sam yelled.

John turned around and walked towards his youngest with a purpose, but was stopped by Dean,

"Dad, can we talk outside for a minute?"

John sighed and turned towards his eldest. The minute they were outside he snapped,

"What?"

"Sammy had his first kiss the other night. I'm sure he wants to say goodbye to the girl and that's what he's trying to tell you."

"Really, his first kiss," John said smiling.

"Yeah and it was marred by the supernatural. So will you take that into consideration before you blister his ass for arguing right now?"

"Alright, but if I walk back in there he'll keep arguing and I'll have no choice but to beat his ass before we have our discussion about the Spanish Mission. You go in and get him to shut the hell up. He'll listen to you on most days."

"I hope this is one of those days."

"And Dean, I'm letting him say goodbye to the girl but I want to be the one to tell him."

"Ok. Thanks Dad."

Dean walked back in the house and saw Sam was shaking with anger.

"Hey numb nuts, you need to chill the hell out or Dad's going to go kamikaze on your ass," Dean said, deciding to go for the shock factor.

Sam turned around angrily and said,

"I'm not moving."

"How many times are we going to have to go through this? When Dad says it's time to move it's time to move. You're not going to change Dad's mind about it. So the only thing you'll accomplish by arguing is a sore ass. So just stand there and take it."

"Dean, where's Dad?"

"He had to take care of something and you're lucky he did or you ass would be on fire. So turn your ass around and quit being a little bitch."

Sam turned towards the wall and smiled. John Winchester just let him get away with being disrespectful and disobeying a direct order. Sure he was still getting his ass blistered for going to the Spanish Mission, but not for his attitude in the corner. Dean's behavior proved it. He wondered if Dean told his Dad about him getting the first kiss. Sam hoped not that would be way too embarrassing.

John walked in fifteen minutes later. Sam was still standing in the corner, but it looked like the defiance had drained away with his brother's conversation. John knew Sam would appreciate the fact that he let him get away with being disrespectful and defiant, but the kid still had a hell of a spanking coming for going to the Old Mission and getting captured by a ghost. John hoped that one little concession would make it easier for Sam to accept the move, especially leaving his first kiss girl so soon. John walked back into the bedroom, grabbed the paddle, and walked back into the living room.

"Samuel, come on over," John said.

Sam walked over to the couch that John was pointing to.

"So?"

"Some friends wanted to go out the other night and hang out by the Old Spanish Mission, so I lied to Dean saying I was going to see a movie so I could go with them. I know you said to keep away from there but I assumed you already took the angry spirit out. Even so I disobeyed you by going there in the first place."

"Well let's get this over with. Jean and boxers, Sammy," John said.

Sam bent over his dad's knee and steeled himself for the first blow. The stinging sensation followed quicker than Sam wanted and expanded at his father dropped swat after agonizing swat over his unprotected backside. It was impossible to stay still and more than once Sam wanted to reach back and protect his butt from the on slot of pain, but knew his dad would just pin his hand after giving penalty swats to his thighs. But oh he wanted those two seconds of relief especially when his dad switched position and started to attack his sit spots viciously, finally ended that hand spanking with four swats on each of his thighs.

"You're getting nine with the paddle and four with the brush tonight, Sammy. You could have died the other night and you would have if you didn't have salt with you. Also handling a weapon after you've been drinking is extremely dangerous and you know it."

"Daddy…not thirteen…" Sam begged. He never received more than six swats from the paddle and brush combined. His butt couldn't take it.

"Thirteen, Sammy."

Sam tried to keep count knowing the top of his butt was going to get the least action. He counted three up top, meaning six were going directly on his sit spots. If he let this happen, he would never sit again

"NO, PLEASE!" Sam begged.

John ignores his son's protest and landed the six remaining paddle swats on the crying boy's sit spots. With a heavy heart, John picked up the brush and landing two swats on each of Sammy's thighs. Sammy was sobbing uncontrollably when John carefully pulled up his son's boxers before he pulled him onto his lap and into a hug. John rocked his son back and forth whispering reassurances in the boy's long locks over and over. Sam finally calmed down and said,

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Just don't put yourself in that kind of danger again."

"I won't. I thought we were going to die. I'm glad I listened to you about the salt," Sam said snuggling into his father.

John hugged his son tighter and said,

"Me too, I don't know what I would've done if I would have lost you."

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Do we have to move?"

"Unfortunately we do. The kids you were with might have figured out we do and I have another job in Mississippi."

"Is there any way we can spend one more day here?"

"Sure, I want to kill the angry spirit and I know you want to say goodbye and maybe get your second kiss," John said smiling down at his now red-faced thirteen year old son.

The End


End file.
